Cloudy With a Chance of Boys
by Violet006
Summary: When Ally visits Olive, her cousin, she notices unsolved feelings between Olive and Fletcher. While in the process of this, Chyna also notices mixed feelings between Ally and Austin. Can Ally and Chyna fix everything before they leave? Folive/Auslly *discontinued*
1. fANTastic Friend and Sleepovers

**Hey, so this is my first crossover and it is an Austin and Ally and A.N.T. Farm crossover. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or A.N.T. Farm. I'm only saying it once.**

**~Violet**

* * *

**Chapter 1: fANTastic Friend and Sleepovers**

**Olive's POV **

Today, my cousin was visiting me. We were best friends, until she moved to Miami. Boy, was she pretty. She had gorgeous brown hair with caramel highlights. Her hair fall right around her shoulders into beautiful locks. As for me, I'm just the girl next door who answers questions no one asks for. As for my hair, long blonde hair, falling near my abdomen. Even with different styles, I'm never as pretty as her.

Anyways, she was coming over for a sleepover with her friend, Trish. Obviously, her other friend had to come. Too bad they were boys, so I planned out a boys night out with Fletcher and Angus. So basically, Ally, Trish, Austin, and Dez were coming. Internet sensation, Austin Moon. Lexi is head over heels for him. Good thing I didn't invite her!

* * *

OoOoOoOo

* * *

Now it is exactly 5:00 p.m. I remember her saying: "Hey Olivia-I mean Olive. My mom said that I can come over to your boarding school tomorrow. Do you want to have a sleepover?" I didn't like the fact that she she used my full name so I replied, "Sure _Allyson_. I'd love to meet Trish and you'd love to meet Chyna! You both do love music. Bye." I'm pretty sure she got pissed I called her Allyson. I was waiting outside and she finally came!

"Ally, you're late! You said you would come at 5, but it is exactly 5:04:35!" I said to her.

"Gee, nice to see you to Olive," she said sarcastically. "I would like you to meet Trish, Austin, and Dez." she said pointing to each one while saying their name.

"Hi. This is Chyna," I said pointing to her.

Then, Fletcher came bursting out! "Olive, come! Angus is stuck in the susaphone, _again_!"

Ally was whisphering to Trish about something I couldn't hear. I lightly blushed at the fact that he came to ask _me_ instead of anyone else. I came running with Fletcher pulling my hand. When we got there, we didn't let go of each other's hands until Angus screamed loud. After a lot of tries, we finally got him out. I ran back to Ally pulling Flecher with me. I touched his hand, _again_! Like before, we didn't let go.

"Ahem!" Ally said to get our attention. We quickly let go leading both of us to blush. Oh and leading Ally to whispher to Trish again.

* * *

**Short chapter, I guess. It will have Auslly and Folive in it. Don't worry! Please Review! What do you think Ally said to Trish? Oh and I might need some ideas for future chapters! I'll ask when needed! Review, PM me, whatevs!**


	2. Secrets and ANTswers

**Chapter 2! Whoever reads this, there are some questions first. **

**Question of the Day/Week: Who is you favourite pairing? **

**My answer: Auslly, Raura, Folive**

**Most of you might have the same answers... Oh the idea with the apple thing? I saw it in a book. Try it out, I didn't yet, 'cause we don't have apples...Enjoy!**

**~Violet**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Secrets and ANTswers**

**Olive's POV**

Chyna and I showed Ally and Trish our rooms, while Fletcher took Austin and Dez to his and Angus' room. Inside, they took out their games and such. Trish brought apples? For games? Ally brought her songbook, no surprise there. She had it since she was four. She left when she was four, so my mom gave it to her. She said she'll never forget it. It was for always playing with me. Good times...

The clock stuck 5:30. Wow, I really helped Angus for that long? Ok, now after setting up, we went to the Z-Cafeteria to eat dinner. We had pasta and chicken. My favourite! So after that, we went back to play with _apples_... Wow! Her surprise shocked me! Apples were used to identify the 'apple of your eye' and who you're gonna 'marry'... And so we begin!

"Ok, here is how you play. Take an apple with a stem and hold it in one hand. Twist the apple with the other hand; while doing this recite the alphabet out loud. When the stem breaks, the letter you stop on is the 'apple of your eye'. Ready?" Trish said.

"Ya!" Ally, Chyna, and I said. "Who starts?" I asked. Everyone looked at Ally.

"Fine." Ally said. "Twist, twist. A-"

"It stopped on A!" I said. "Who starts with an A?"

Everyone stared in shock. Austin!

"I knew it! You still like him!" Trish said.

"What...? No... Pfft... I-I mean yes, no, I don't know!" Ally replied with a nervous tone.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" We all yelled except for Ally.

"Moving on. Olive go next," Ally said covering her ears.

"K. Twistie, twistiee! F-" Oh no... I never really told anyone, even Chyna, but I like Fletcher. Ever since we met. When we went to Australia, I said I loved him, but they thought something else. But yes! I lo- like, I mean like, Fletcher.

"Olive love Fletcher, Olive loves Fletcher!" Chyna sing-songed.

"Stop! Ok maybe I do, maybe I don't! He doesn't feel the same way..."

"How do you know?" Ally asked. You know, I actually don't know if he does feel the same way, it's just that he likes Chyna. But lately, he hasn't been to close to her. Did he move on? I brushed the thoughts away when Chyna looked me in the eye. Ugh! I know that face, it's the 'why didn't you tell me?' face.

"Excuse me, I'll just go to my bed," I said hiding under my blanket. Ally walked over, followed by Trish.

"Wow! You really like him don't you? You have a blanket filled with his pictures..." Trish said.

I was still under the covers, so I pretended to sleep, too embarassed to show my face. Eventually I dozed off after Trish and Chyna.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was in Fletcher's room, when I saw an album full of Olive's photos. What? Dez had already fallen asleep, followed by Angus. Fletcher saw me looking into his album, 'cause he snatched it out of my hands. He put it under his pillow then went to sleep. I went outside for fresh air, when I saw Ally.

"Hey Als," I said.

"Hey Austin," she said while turning around. "Did you know Olive had fallen for this guy, the same I had fallen for y- I mean someone."

I could've swore she almost said 'you' meaning me.

"Ya so did Fletcher. The same way I fell in love with y- I mean someone." I blew it. "Fletcher likes Olive," I said whisphering Olive's name.

"No way! Olive likes, maybe even loves Fletcher!" She screamed.

I put my finger on her lip to quiet her down. She blushed trying to hide it.


	3. Soulmates and fANTasies

**Viewers, PLEASE REVIEW! I will die if you don't then I'll blame you! Haha-I'm kidding, but really... Have you tried the apple thingy? There's another one in this chapter. Enjoy...**

**~Violet**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Soulmates and fANTasies**

**Ally's POV**

Saturday morning. I woke up at 6:45. Since everyone in the room was still asleep, it gave me a chance to look for things that include Olive and Fletcher. Aha! I found an album with pictures of them. Aw... The third picture is my favourite! It shows Olive and Fletcher wearing matching clothes, when Olive kissed Fletcher on the cheek. I heard Olive slowly get up, so I put it back on the table.

"Ally? What are you doing there?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just looking at your closet," I lied.

"Closet's not open,"

"Busted!" Trish said from behind.

"Ok, I was actually looking at this," I said holding up the album.

Chyna was also awake so she took it from me and looked at it. On the third picture, she had the same reaction I did.

"Cuuuute..." Chyna said while looking at the album with Trish. "Olivia Daphne Doyle! You had never showed me this one!"

It was a kiss, on the lips!

"Don't call me that!" Olive impatiently said. "It was the fourth grade play. It was Romeo and Juliet. I got Juliet, he got Romeo. We had to kiss in scene-"

"Awwww..." Trish, Chyna, and I said at the same time.

It was them, as 3 year olds biting the same toy. On each side of course. There was another, when they were 5, they were holding hands. And when they were 10, Fletcher was kissing Olive's head when she hurt it. Awwww...

I have been close friends with Austin and even we never did anything like this before. But of course, we are already 17. There was a knock on the door and Olive freaked out. She took the album, threw it under her bed, then opened the door. Turns out it was just Austin. His hair, his eyes... perfect as ever.

"Ally, I need to talked to you," he said. Everyone was looking at me especially Trish. Before I left, she mouthed the words, 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Yeah Austin?" I asked once we got out.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Olive opened the door. I gave a quick wave then asked for Ally.

"Yeah Austin?" she said.

"Ally I have to tell you something!"

"What?"

"Ally, I really really lo-"

We were distracted when we heard a bang ont he other side. Ally opened the door to find three girls on the floor, probably trying to eavesdrop. She shot Trish a warning glare and closed the door.

"What were you saying?" She asked me.

"Nevermind. But anyways, Fletcher really likes Olive. He has an album-that I checked out when he left to go painting or something- with pictures of him and Olive. When he came back from painting, he hid it under his bed and went for breakfast. I checked it out and guess who the painting is?" I quickly said to her.

"Olive?! She also has the same album!"

"Wow, soulmates..." I replied.

"And fantasies..." Ally replied back.


	4. ANTics and Kisses

**When I said that the apple thingy was in the last chapter, ya sorry it is supposed to be in this chapter. Please review..**

**~Violet**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ANTics and Kisses**

**Chyna's POV**

When Ally talked to Austin, I could have swore, I saw fireworks. What other people didn't see, was Austin grabbed Ally's hand! Even Ally didn't notice and even Austin! Fireworks everywhere. When I went to eavesdrop, Olive and Trish followed me. Olive tripped on Ally songbook and she pulled Trish, who pulled me down.

I actually had a chance to take Ally's songbook, in which I did. I put it under my pillow for when everyone leaves. When we heard Austin and Ally leave, I asked Olove and Trish to follow and spy on them.

I took the chance to read Ally's book.

_Dear Songbook,_

_I was glad I let Austin cone. Well, actually I didn't have a choice. He looked at me with pleading eyes making me say yes. I would have said yes earlier, but I just wanted to see his hazel eyes beaming at me. Everytime he winks, everytime he bats his eyes like a little girl... I think I love him..._

_~Ally D._

Wow, I so have to get them together!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. My hands were clutched together in his chest and we stared into each other's eyes. While still in the positio, I heard a click. I didn't care. Austin just opened the door to Fletcher's room and pulled me in. He stumbled on his sleeping bag and we fell on Fletcher's bed. Me on top of him. We didn't pull away, but we did pull closer. _I_ was the one to make the move, so I kised him. Lips on lips. Then another flash. Our lips were in sync and we didn't bother to pull away. Then I put my hands in his hair at the same time he put his arms around my waist.

"Um, excuse me?" Angus had come in.

We quickly pulled away, blushing like there's a storm. I got up and I held out my hand for Austin to use to get up.

"Sorry Angus," I said.

"It's fine, I just need my phone. Seen it?"

"Ya here," Austin said as he grabbed a Z Phone.

* * *

**Olive's POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. Auslly! See that there? My genius word play used to make a love pairing name.

"Trish, got the pic?" I asked the short Latina.

"Yup," she said popping the 'p'.

"I call it 'Auslly',"

"Huh?" Chyna had come from behind.

"Well, when you mix 'Austin' and 'Ally', you get Auslly," I explained to both Chyna and Trish.

Then I told Trish to show her the picture.

"Wow!" was all Chyna could say.

* * *

6:00 p.m.

* * *

Now, we were back in my room and Trish had another one of her apple games.

"So, you take an apple seed and you put it on your forehead. Say the alphabet and when the seed drops, the letter you stop on is the first letter of the one you're gonna marry," Trish explained. "Olive go."

"K," I said. "A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y ,Z,A,B,C,D,E,F-" Not again!

"You're gonna marry Fletcher..." Chyna sing-songed again.

Just then, Fletcher came in through the door.

"Hey Fletcher," I said with nervous in my voice.

"Hey Olive, I need to talk to you," he said.

"K," I said as I closed the door behind us. "Spill."

"Olive, Chyna told me that you liked me? Is it true? Is so, I need to tell you how I feel," he said.

Oh no! *sigh* I have to... "Yes, I've liked you since the play, since I kissed you on the cheek, since I met you. I was afraid, you wouldn't feel the same way. I didn't want to ruin our friendship," I finally confessed.

"But Olive, listen do you want to know how I feel?" I nodded. Then out of no where, he kissed me. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. Just a wuick one though. We _are_ only 14. We walked in my room, hand in hand.

"AAAHHHH!" All three girls screamed even louder than we did before. I planted a kiss on cheek before saying goodnight and good bye.

* * *

**Hey, so please Review! I'll post everyday if I can, maybe not on Tuesday and Thursday and Saturday, I have something to do on those days. Yay! Review please!**


	5. Author's Note

**If you think this is a chapter, sorry it is not. Just a quick update on my life. Jk! Ok, I'm working on a new story and I might not have time to finish this. I'm actually almost finished with this. Just have Auslly left. I need help though on how I should 'introduce' it. So I would love it if you guys send in requests on what to do. Just PM me or say in the reviews, whatever. I'll put up I guess two or three more for this and I'm done. Sorry for not updating, I have a lot of things going on. Sorry for the long note...**

**~Violet**


	6. Author's Note 2

**Ok, so I am really stumped on an idea for the part where **

**Ally/ Austin tell each other they like **

**each other. Please, I beg of you,**

**if you have an idea,**

**PM me or,**

**review...**

**That **

**is **

**if **

**you **

**want **

**me **

**to continue. If so, please,**

**please, help. I already have kind of**

**an idea where Violet comes to talk to Fletcher. **

* * *

**There are a lot more twists. I'm**

**adding. So one more time,**

**please help me to**

**continue.**

**Lots**

**and**

**lots**

**of**

**love,**

**Violet006. **

**Thanks so much for **

**reviewing. Ok I should maybe stop.**

**~Violet**


End file.
